1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bar code reader, particularly, it relates to a signal processing circuit of the bar code reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, bar code readers are widely utilized for management of goods in a POS (point of sales) system. In general, there are mainly two types of bar codes, i.e., label type and print type. The former is labeled on the goods, and the latter is printed on the goods. The bar code is detected and binary-coded by the bar-code reader, and a binary-coded signal is output to a host computer.
In this case, it is necessary to precisely detect the bar code regardless of the kind of goods and in both cases of label type and print type to avoid a miscount. However, there are some problems in the print type when detecting the bar code printed on metal-packed goods, such as a canned juice, as explained hereinafter.